


Save Me... Your Childhood Dream

by beolbeulchii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Only for the beginning), Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Beta Park Jisung, Child Lee Jeno, Desperate Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Humour, Jaemin's Had a Shit Life, Jeno and Donghyuck Are Brothers, M/M, OT21 (NCT), Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Na Jaemin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Some Texting/Messaging, Sorry Not Sorry, oh yeah there will be some time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beolbeulchii/pseuds/beolbeulchii
Summary: Theres had been a rumour, spreading across the whole world... Which turned out to be true.Somewhere in Korea, there was a human experimentation plant, creating hybrids for 'science'. Dangerous creatures were made, half human and half animal. They were so vicious, that with one glimpse of you they would tear you apart, limb from limbAnd now, some had escaped into the wild, some were even sighted in urban areas. The news reported attacks to the farmers land and crops, advising that all citizens should stay inside their homes at night, and the homeless seek refuge at any shelter possible.But there was one boy named Jeno, who, even as a child, was fascinated by the possibility of a half human, half animal being; believing there was no way they could be dangerous. He didn't mean to find one, but he wasn't complaining either...





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **All happenings in the past are in __**  
__  
**italic**  
this aint as serious as it seems i promise  
!!  
there is humour!!
> 
> (in the summary i spelt 'vicious' as 'viscous' at first, and omg i couldnt stop laughing)

_"Jeno!" a woman's voice shouted, "Jeno its time for your bed time!" The woman was middle aged, happy and lively looking. She was married to the love of her life, and they had a son, as bright and wonderful as the sun. It was currently nine 'o' clock, Sunday evening and it was already thirty minutes past her sons bedtime. _

_"Lee Jeno!" she tried again, but only sighed. He must be in the shed playing with the stray cats, she thought. She didn't like it when Jeno was out this late, with the sun down and the moon slowly rising to its peak. She had heard the rumours spreading around, of a place where terrible creatures were made and which were capable of killing anyone or anythings, including her Jeno. She shuddered, she couldn't even think about it without getting scared. _

_"Its just rumours, they aren't true, they are just conspiracies the media make, its impossible, they aren't true..." the woman muttered to herself. Quickening her pace as she made her way to their garden shed. Fortunately, as she drew closer to the shed, she heard gentle cooing and laughter. Slowly, she creaked open the door and peered inside._

_It was her son, playing with around three cats, all rubbing themselves against Jeno's open palms. _

_"Achoo!" The boy cried._

_"Ya! Jeno-ah! You are allergic!" The woman fussed, rushing over to her son and scarring the cats away,"Ya Jeno baby, you know you are allergic to cats yet you still play with them." She pulled out a tissue and started to carefully rub her sons reddening nose."_

_"Sorry mama, they are just so cute! And Donghyuck gets to play with animals, so why can't I?" Her son pouted, crossing his arms and legs, turning himself into a sort of whiny Budda baby._

_"Jeno, you have to understand that some things other people have and can do, you can't," Jeno's mother said softly. _

_"Why?" Jeno asked accusingly, still thinking about the softness of the cat's fur and the cute pink nose. _

_His mother sighed again, "Its late, I'll explain later, you don't know what could be wondering out here at night which might endanger you baby." She pulled up her son and held his hand, then started walking._

_"What type of things mama?" Jeno asked, following his mother while grasping her hand._

_"Things even I do not know of."_

[|]

"DONGHYUCK OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU BEING SO ANNOYING?!" Jeno was now twenty years old. He came home from University only two days ago. He thought it was time to relax, chillax and have fun with his family. Donhyuck, however, had other ideas.

"Oh come ooooon Jen. You're my brother, of course I'm going to annoy you," his brother giggled, rummaging through his unpacked clothes in his suitcase. Jeno was a slow unpacker, okay?

"HYUCK! Stop it! You can't just take my clothes!" Jeno tried, pulling his brother by the shoulders and pulled, earning a yelp followed by a scowl. It was times like this that Jeno remembered, he and Donghyuck never really fought. Like ever. This was just a... play fight. (if twenty year olds could still play fight) It was only when one of them had really crossed the line that things would blow up.

"Yes, Jeno, I can. I'm all out of wearable trousers and mum's not allowing me to buy new ones until I get a summer job," Donghyuck whined. It was true, their family was starting to get low on money, letting them go to University was a stretch already, so allowing their sons buy access clothes was out of the picture. 

"Hyuck, you are twenty years old, you have our own money. Go buy yourself something. Mum won't know," Jeno muttered. He knew telling his brother to go behind his mother's back was wrong, especially since she trusted them with all her heart; but Jeno really, **really**, didn't want to share his clothes with his brother.

"No Jen, I can't, just please, until I get a job..." Donghyuck pleaded with puppy eyes, staring at his brother for any signs of agreement.

"... UGH! Fine. But if I see ONE stain, you're responsible," Donghyuck jumped up, gleeful. With that, he ran out, his arms full of multiple item of his brother's clothes. 

[|]

Jeno awoke with a start. Actually, he hadn't realised he had fallen asleep until he just woke up. The TV was on, but instead of it being just him when he, evidently, fell asleep; his living room was filled with his whole family. Three cats included.

The TV channel was now on the news. It wasn't the local news, it was national broadcast, announcing something that was being shown on all screens across the whole of Korea. Jeno rubbed his eyes and sat up, but his family paid no attention to him. So, he listened.

"Breaking news. A rumour, thought to be a social media joke, has been proven as the truth."

Jeno thought, "The Illuminati?"

"A science lab somewhere, said near to be Yeoncheon, on the outskirts of our country, has been making hybrids. The lab has not yet confirmed whether this was a security breach or just an accident, but some of their 'hybrids' have escaped into the wild. What the lab has told us, is that these animals are highly dangerous, and all citizens MUST stay in doors at night. There have already been two reports of attack at Yeoncheon, so citizens, please, stay indoors at night and do not venture into the countryside alone. Thank you for your corporation. Goodnight." The the TV turned back to the usual programme which Jeno had left it on.

His father was the first to speak. 

"What was even the point of that? They didn't even tell us what they look like! Plus, Yeoncheon is miles and miles away." His father got up to leave, he almost seemed unbothered. Before he completely left the room he said, almost a whisper, "But children, if this is true, and they have made it to Incheon, stay safe." Then he left.

"Wow, Jen, isn't this your forte? Animals and shit," Donghyuck asked, giving Jeno a sideways glance. 

"Yeah, but I never thought you could insert animal DNA into a human and have a successful hybrid. Like, one that was stable and didn't need any assistance in living. The only scientifically proven animal-human hybrid is inserting stem cells into animal embryos, such as mice and later pigs for a human organ, eg. a pancreas to grow inside that animal. They see if the embryo grows successfully, and if so, once born they monitor the baby and where the human cells go. Well, thats in Japan. I don't understand how they did it!" Jeno was getting out of breath now, its not like he studied hybrids or what they did in Japan, but he knew some basic information of his own common knowledge on how it would work, and well, Google.

"Hey bro, calm down... Well Korea's really done it. Jokers won't be laughing any more." Donghyuck uttered, "Also, why would they do this? Do you know?"

"They want to harvest their organs. Basically thats it. But these... creatures, I don't think they are for organ harvesting if they are 'highly dangerous.' But they would a have needed the government to consent to the creation of these hybrids. They would have, should have, announced it to the public that something like this would be happening!" Jeno was starting to get flustered now. His mother however, was motionless, she seemed to be listening to what her son was saying, but motionless.

"Well the governments a little shit, obviously," Donhyuck got up to leave and adjusted his jeans, well, Jeno's jeans, "Actually, Jen can I talk to you? Its about... uh.... boy stuff..." He eyed his mother nervously. She didn't seem to notice.

"Sure? I guess." Jeno followed Donghyuck up the stairs to his room, passing his father in the kitchen who was scrolling through his phone, eyebrows furrowed. Jeno shrugged, maybe he was reading the news on his phone.

[|]

Jeno's mother was still frozen, trying not to scream. The rumours were true. The rumours that everyone said was false. Her husband was sure that none of this would be possible, and that social media was a joke. Her friends and colleges told her she was crazy for believing what the media was laughing about. 

But its true. She was right.

There are creatures out there, capable of hurting her family. She had to do something. But she could do nothing.

[|]

"Whats up Hyuck?" Jeno asked, planting himself onto his brothers bed. He was confused as to why Donghyuck suddenly wanted to have bro talk after the news. Was his brother like his dad? Not bothered? But generally, his brother wasn't one to get himself involved with the big news and politics.

"Jeno," Donhyuck started. Jeno was already frowning. Hyuck never called him his full name unless it was serious, it was always 'Jen', "You must promise me, that you won't go looking for these... things."

"What? Why would you think that?" Jeno's eyebrows raised. 

"You obviously have an interest in these hybrids, and once you have an interest in something you go for it. Why do you think we have three cats? Mum and Dad thought it was the only way for you stop looking for stray ones at night," Hyuck was right, Jeno did have a spark for 'adventure'. But the only thing was, that Jeno wasn't interested in these hybrids. He was just, well, intrigued.

"I'm not interested in them Hyuck. I won't go looking for one. Plus, as dad said, we live in Incheon. Theres a whole river in between us and Yeoncheon. They won't reach us." Jeno reached out and took his brother's hand, "I promise."

"You promise?" Donghyuck looked up at his brother. Jeno looked certain and truthful, but Donghyuck, for a reason he did not know, couldn't bring himself to believe him. 

"I promise."

[|]

It was midnight, and Jeno's family were already all asleep. Jeno however, was still up. Thinking. What if he **did**find one? Would it kill him? Would he be able to speak to it like a human, or would he tame it, like an animal. His thoughts were cut by the sound of his phone.

**ChenLe: **hey hyung, did you see the news?

Oh, it was just his University friend who was studying the same thing as him. Chenle had come to Korea for University, but returned to China for the summer holidays.

**Me: **uh yeah, about the hybrid things

**ChenLe: **yeah, it broadcast it china too

**ChenLe: **some people already think these hybrids have reached China and Japan

**Me: **? really?

**ChenLe: **yeah, people arent playing around with their theories

**ChenLe: **they are going full out with werewolf shit

**ChenLe: **like skin changers

**Me: **skin changers are different to hybrids

**ChenLe: **but people at the shore claim to have seen a dolphin transform into a human :/

**ChenLe: **some other dude in my area saw an egret transform

**Me: **sure

**ChenLe: **but jeno, im serious

**Me: **what you think they are skin changers too?

**ChenLe: **well, yeah

**ChenLe: **and that they've reached china

**Me: **what? why? what happened?

**ChenLe: **my friend's cousin was found dead

**ChenLe: **he was covered in scratches and claw marks, of a wolf

**ChenLe: **and jen there arent wolves in shanghai

**Me: **omg lele im so sorry 

**Me: **are they sure?

**ChenLe: **yes theyre sure 

**Me: **so you think they are dangerous

**ChenLe: **of course they are! they killed someone who wasnt armed jeno! he was found not far from his apartment as well

**ChenLe: **sorry if i sound aggressive, but jen

**ChenLe: **im scared

**Me: **you will be fine lele, im sure of it

Then Jeno got another notification, from his news app. There was another article released, on the hybrids. Jeno clicked and started reading.

When he had finished, he was shocked. The government and this lab place weren't fucking around anymore. He went back onto his chat with Chenle.

**Me: **OMG LELE HAVE YOU HEARD

**Me: **the korean government has announced that theres a reward payment of 150000000 won

**ChenLe: **jesus fucking christ thats a lot of money

**Me: **yeah, they said that whoever can contain ONE creature and hand it over will get that much reward money

**ChenLe: **since when the fuck

**Me: **but that doesnt make sense, they are basically telling us to find them now.

**ChenLe: **omg jen, im so scared 

**ChenLe: **its the same in china, reward money

**ChenLe: **JENO THEY'VE ACTUALLY FUCKING REACHED CHINA WTF

**Me: **okay lele calm down, hyung said youll be okay

**ChenLe: **okay okay, i have to go, my parents want a chat

**Me: **bye lele

**ChenLe: **bye hyung, please stay safe

**Me: **i will

Jeno was still in shock. One hundred and fifty million won was up for grabs. It didn't make sense. The news had said not to find these creatures, or do anything even to encounter one. Now they want the public to find them and capture them?

"You need sleep, rant to Hyuck tomorrow. You need sleep," Jeno was muttering to himself. He was about to close his eyes and drift to sleep until he heard it. It was faint, but it was there.

A howl. 

Followed by a scream.

[|]

"Jaemin! Mark! Quickly!" Taeyong's voice was hushed, but his tone was harsh. They had been on the run for about three days now, and they had already been separated from many of their companions. Taeyong was scared, but he wouldn't show his fear in front his youngsters, they looked up to him. He had to be strong for them.

"Sorry Yongie..." Jaemin's apologised, his voice muffled by his mask to hide his whiskers. He was wearing a large beanie as well, to try and conceal his pink fluffy ears, "I'm just tired."

"We all are Jaeminie, but we will find shelter soon, I'm sure of it." Taeyong flattened down Jaemin's beanie. Even with only his eyes visible, Taeyong could see the drowsiness and fatigue wash over them.

"Yong, thats what you said yesterday. We can't go out into the open, we will be spotted," Mark said, his voice rough. They all hadn't eaten or drank in one day, as their supplies has run out. When they escaped, bringing food and water wasn't the main focus on their mind.

"Yes, I know Mark. We are just hybrids, we aren't shifters or changers, I get that. But we need to find a shelter and food, and soon. So a little cooperation would be nice thanks," Taeyong snapped.

"You two, stop it! I think someones coming, Taeyong and Jaemin, get behind me and Mark," Jaehyun instructed. He was using his alpha voice on them. Taeyong would let it pass this time, as they were all stressed and not thinking straight, but Taeyong would talk to him about it later.

The bushes in front of them were shaking, and all four of them could hear the sound of tiny footsteps and the rustling of leaves. Indeed someone was coming, but a child would be no threat. Unless...

"Oh its just Taeil hyung," Mark sighed, as a small squirrel appeared in front of them. It looked around itself and then stared right at Mark. It nodded.

"Hyung you can shift, no one else is around," Jaehyun said.

On cue, the small squirrel started to shift. The bushy tail disappeared, and the hind legs of a squirrel turned into legs of a human. The torso started to lose it fur and was replaced with smooth skin. Claws became fingers and its face turned back into a humans. Kinda a gross sight actually. 

"Put some clothes on and then tell us what you saw," Taeyong said, throwing a bundle of clothes which he pulled out a bag at the naked man, dropping it beside him next to a nearby bush. 

"Oh yeah, right, sorry," Taeil laughed. He turned around and started changing, only to trip into his jeans and fall over.

"Graceful hyung, real smooth," Mark commented, trying to hide his smirk. Once Taeil was successfully standing and fully clothed, he began to speak. 

"Yeah, coast it clear. Nothing is out there, except for Doyoung but he'll be coming back soon. No humans cause of those 'keep out' signs I guess, but no other hybrids, no shifters and no changers! Have I told you how much I hate shifting into tiny mammals?" Taeil explained, shrugging at the end of it. They all began to sit down to rest for the night, however before any of them could lie down and rest their head, they all were startled by the sound of cracking twigs nearby. 

Then, a howl, so close they could hear the hoarseness of it.

"Wow hyung, you're either blind or shit at your job!" Mark scowled, quickly standing up.

"You never know, they could be really ni-" Taeil was cut by another sound.

This time, a scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohohooho shits going downnn.
> 
> also if anyone is happy to give suggestions on a name for the science lab, that would be greatly appreciated, cause my un-original ass cant think of something good which doesnt have an acronym of something stupid
> 
> please leave a kudos if you deem fit or, if you liked it!


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda to introduce more of the characters :P, and there will be ore focused chapters later on!
> 
> pls enjoy!
> 
> P.S. im so sorry about the long wait cause im a busy bee who can sometimes be a right lazy ass! sorry again for the long wait,,, hopefull y'all will forgive me after this chapter hehe

It was around seven in the morning, Dr Lee and Miss Kim had just arrived at the International Korean Research Lab-Hybrid, both of them angry and very, very confused. They presented their ID cards to the guards, and with a swift motion, one guard inserted the cards into the reader, and both were let through. The entrance was still grand, and still quiet. It was as if nothing had changed and everything was fine, but they both knew this was nothing near the truth. 

They made a right, turning into a door which had a grant plaque above the door reading, "**iKRL-H **Communication Department." Miss Kim made a sharp knock and both the researcher and doctor waited. A few moments later, a young man pulled back the door to reveal a large room, full of ringing telephones and computers.

"Ah, Miss Kim," the man took one bow, "Dr Lee," and another. The man seemed like he was already sweating. "Would you please follow me," he held the door open for the two, and guided them past all the stalls of workers answering calls and furiously typing into computers.

They were both led to another office at the end of the room. They both knew this to be the office belonging to the director of this department. The office of Xiao DeJun.

"If you could please wait here while I inform Mr Xiao of your arrival, thank you," the young man rushed into the office, almost falling over his feet in doing so. While waiting, Dr Lee and Miss Kim looked around the room full of busy workers. Then, the young man returned, mumbling, "Mr Xiao will see you now."

He held the door open for the two visitors and then, once they had both entered, close the door quietly and left, muttering a, "phew," which Dr Lee heard loud and clear. He could tell the Communication Department was suffering.

"Dr Lee, Miss Kim, please take a seat," Mr Xiao motioned to the two vacant chairs in front of him. First Miss Lee sat, already pulling out folders and papers. Dr Lee stood standing for a moment to search the office of any cameras, he only found around three empty mugs stained with coffee.

"Tea? Coffee?" Mr Xiao asked, getting up from his seat. Dr Lee was tempted to say, 'I think you've had too much of that already.'

"Mr Xiao, I hope you are aware that this is not some kind of joke, this is a very serious matter! No TIME for tea and coffee!" Miss Kim cried. She was already turning red.

"Dr Lee?" Mr Xiao asked, motioning an empty mug and a tea bag. He seemed not to have heard Miss Kim.

"No thank you," Dr Lee replied with a wave of his hand. Mr Xiao set what he was holding down, and proceeded to return to his seat. Once sitting comfortably on his seat, he cleared his throat and stared right into Miss Kim's eyes.

"Miss Kim, I am well aware of the current situation, I do not need your shrill remarks in my office thank you. I have seen the news and all the reports that have come with it," he started, Miss Kim stated to open her mouth before he cut her off again, "We are doing everything we can to convince the government to withdraw the reward payment and too not further entice citizens to search for them."

"Then how do you intend to catch them then? Hmm? Will you hunt them? Why can't we just let these common folk to get them, they want the money and they risk their own lives. Lives that we do not control, so who cares! Spare a few lives to help the many." Miss Kim asked, her voice shaking.

"No, we will not allow that. The citizens are told they are dangerous yet they want the money. They will kill them Miss Kim. They will shoot them dead and demand money for it," Dr Lee said with a scowl, "My team and I need them alive." 

"Well then just say they aren't dangerous! Say to keep these creatures alive! Problem solved!" Miss Kim continued, her face proceeding to get redder and redder, "We are in no position to argue with the government!"

"No Miss Kim, problem NOT solved. If you are well aware, it is our money being taken to give to the public if they catch them. OUR money; not the government's own bloody cash," this time is was Mr Xiao who spoke, his posture slowly rising.

"And Miss Kim, some are highly dangerous. Shifters are out there, changers are out there. These groups can shift from human to animal in a second. I would say a human being able to change into an animal such as a bear is dangerous!" Dr Lee snapped.

Miss Kim seemed to process this information, before firing off again. Mr Xiao let out a audible groan, "Mr Xiao, Dr Lee, if you do not want the public to find them, then send out our own to find them! Surely you placed a tracker on them? Dr Lee, did you?"

"We did, but as I said, they are part human, they are intelligent. They must have removed them," Dr Lee replied. It sounded more embarrassing when said aloud then he originally thought. What would people think once they knew a lab with the most advanced equipment allowed animals to remove the trackers. 

"Miss Kim, we can not send out troops or our guards to find them without causing national havoc!" Mr Xiao groaned, his patience wearing thin.

"Fine. Then gentlemen, tell me this. What do you intend to do?" 

The two men looked at each other. Mr Xiao motioned Dr Lee to speak first.

Dr Lee sighed, he thought it was time to finally tell Miss Kim before she combusted, "Miss Kim, we have sent out more hybrids," he paused, waiting for a reaction.

"Excuse me? You set more free? Dr Lee I'm starting to think you don't really want your precious experiments back!" She spat.

"Miss Kim, we have them well... under our control. Think about it this way. Have you watched the Captain America's? Well pretend we are Hydra, and these hybrids we have sent out are multiple Winter Soldier's. They will find and catch these escaped hybrids, and bring them back to us," He wanted to add that brainwashing these hybrids wasn't his idea, but he skipped that. Miss Kim wouldn't care. However, Mr Xiao narrowed his eyes on him.

"Dr Lee, I thought your lab agreed with the committee that for this whole project, these hybrids were being made for scientific research, not to be made and used as machines?" Mr Xiao leaned forward, breathing heavily. 

"Well, Mr Xiao I don't know what you are getting all touchy about, at least Dr Lee has done something to get these hybrids back!" Miss Lee said. Dr Lee rolled his eyes, thinking, 'wow, nice way to contradict yourself lady.'

"Look, Miss Kim, we are trying to quiet down the media and we are trying to contact the government officials who even started this bullshit! I will contact you if anything happens," Mr Xiao said, rubbing his eyes.

"Fine," Miss Kim stood abruptly from her seat, and walked to the door of the office and pulled it open. She turned to the two men still sitting silently, "Thank you Dr Lee for taking action," She turned to Mr Xiao and gave him a pointed look,"Good day to you both." And left.

Once the door closed, the two men sat awkwardly in the silence. 

"Well Mr Xiao, it was very nice talking to you and I will take my leave now, goodbye," Dr Lee said, starting to get up from his seat.

"Wait, Dr Lee, what you said about controlling these hybrids, you promise you won't send them out to do some assassin shit _like_ those Captain America movies will you?" Mr Xiao asked, worry etched onto his face, "Because if you do, this department will kill you for it," he gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry Mr Xiao, nothing like that will happen. They won't be sent out again after this." And he left, closing the door behind him. With that Mr Xiao was left alone in his office, staring at the back of the room. He knew he would have to fix this, and soon.

Dr Lee walked briskly down the hallway and on his way saw the young man who assisted them before at the printer.

"Excuse me?" Dr Lee said, waiting behind the man who seemed to be so interested in printer settings. He jumped and turned around, looking a bit dazed.

"Dr Lee! Yes, how may I help you?" The young man rushed, trying to regain his balance.

"Do you know where I can find head of security? You see, I spend most of my time in the lab, I am not aware of the location of security," Dr Lee chuckled, giving a small smile to the trembling young man.

"Head of security, head of security... OH that would be Johnny. Yes I can lead you to him, sure sure. YO CHAN CAN YOU COVER FOR ME? THANKS! Just this way Dr Lee," the young man proceeded to the door, held it open and led Dr Lee back to the main entrance. Walking briskly, they stopped at an elevator, "After you Dr Lee."

The young man followed after him and swiped his card before pressing the button for 2nd floor. The elevator rose and they both stood silently, it would be a short journey up, but Dr Lee wasn't one for standing around in stupid silence.

"Young man, what is your name? I see you don't have a badge stating your position of staff," Dr Lee asked kindly, giving a small gesture to the mans badge-less chest.

"My name is Huang RenJun, I'm an intern," Renjun smiled.

"Intern? Here? Wow you must be amazing for your age!" Dr Lee wondered, only to realise he said it out loud due to the boys reddening cheeks.

"Thanks Dr Lee, that means a lot, especially coming from you. I've read some of your works and oh my god. Amazing!" Renjun said again, smiling now, "I was so nervous when I saw you! Did I hide it well, I think I kept my cool pretty good. Oh its our floor."

"Yeah kid, you did well," Dr Lee chuckled, walking out of the elevator. They carried on talking about how Renjun was finding it at his new internship and how he was keeping the lab secrets while walking, more slowly this time. The conversation carried on well until they reached a door with no windows and only a small handle. Renjun visibly gulped. He knocked once and called out, "Johnny, you got a visitor!"

He turned to Dr Lee, said his goodbye, followed by a welcoming hug from the older and left. He was alone with the head of security, and he had many, many questions for him. 

[|]

Jaemin awoke with a start. He was sitting behind a bush, huddled next to his fellow omega, Taeyong. He and Jaemin became close after they were put together in the same cell, dorm, whatever the fuck they slept it because either way, it was uncomfortable and the only thing that made it nice was having each other. Jaemin shook his head and pulled his mask off his face, breathing in fresh air which he hadn't done in what seemed like days. He tried to get up without waking his hyung, until it all came rushing back.

There was a howl, and a scream. Mark and Jaehyun ran to the sound and Taeil pushed Jaemin and Taeyong into a bush. The he too ran off and then there was multiple cries. He tried to get up from his hiding place before he was dragged back down by the waist and kept in place by his hyung. Then everything went black.

Now all Jaemin wanted to do was wake up his hyung and slap him.

"Hyung!" he started shaking Taeyong roughy by the shoulder, "HYUNG! Hyung wake up before I smack you!" Jaemin was now dragging Taeyong out the bush, but he had no strength, so carried on shaking him like a rag doll. 

"Jaemin? Where Jaehyun?" Taeyong muttered quietly, as his eyes slowly flickered open. He blinked and looked at Jaemin.

"I was going to ask you hyung. I don't remember anything!" Jaemin whisper yelled.

"Wait, wheres Jaehyun?" Taeyong pushed pass Jaemin, and started walking towards a clearing between all the trees.

"Hey?! Hyung?!" Jaemin started running up to him, but his legs were still trembling.

"JAEHYUN? MARK?!" Taeyong shouted, running around in the space before he turned to Jaemin, his eyes wet, but still clear with determination, "Jaemin, do you remember anything? Anything?"

"No hyung I was going to ask you?"

"All I remember is Mark, Jaehyun running, Taeil hyung shoving us into a bush and then blacking out."

"Literally same." Jaemin sighed, tears starting to well into his eyes as well.

"Jaemin if they are lost, or whatever reason they left us, we gotta stay together okay. Do not leave me. Understand?" Taeyong walked towards Jaemin and took his hands, both of them trembling.

"Yeah hyung I understand." 

"Okay Jaemin listen. Theres no point searching for them now, its been a whole night and they... they've gone. Somewhere." He sighed, and turned around. In front of them, through all the trees and foliage was a highway. Even with this back to him, Jaemin could see his hyung's shoulders sag.

"We gotta fend for our selves now," he sighed to himself before turning to Jaemin. "We gotta go through the big one," Taeyong pointed in the direction of the road, "Nana, its time we go into the city."

Jaemin almost fainted right there and then.

[|] 

Donghyuck couldn't sleep. Well fall back asleep. He woke up at around three thirty in the morning, and it was now around five. He had just spent one hour and a half thinking. 

Well half an hour designated to Youtube but he thought, "What a waste of Youtube if I'm not even gonna pay full attention to it." So an hour spent thinking. Of his brother. The brother, which, even as a kid was bad at keeping promises. 

So, like any normal brother would, Donghyuck took to the internet.

"How to spy on my brother without actually spying," Donghyuck murmured, "WikiHow," he added for good measure. 

Most of the searches were videos of people actually spying on their brother, which was basically the opposite of what Donghyuck actually wanted to do. So he scrapped the whole idea and placed his phone beside him where it rested gently.

He sighed, begging to his own brain for sleep to dawn on him, to help him wipe out his worries for just one moment. 

But it never came. 

He closed his eyes and just wished that his family would be okay. 

[|]

"Mother of jesus what time is it?!" Chenle groaned, visibly struggling to swaddle himself into a small ball with his duvet while his alarm blared beside him; its constant beep echoing through the room. However, the alarm stopped and all was once again, still. 

Chenle sighed contently, smiling to himself while readjusting himself to his normal and most favourite position. Curled up on the right hand side of the bed... which so happened to be right beside his alarm.

Once again, the silence was broken by the ominous sounds of the high pitched screech from the alarm, forcing its owner to stick his hand out of his duvet fortress and stumble around his belongings on the desk for his phone. Chenle dragged it into his blanket.

"Snooze or get up?" Chenle murmured to himself while yawning. It was already ten in the morning, and he knew his maid was going to enter any moment to try encourage him to get dressed for breakfast. He had agreed to meet up with Lucas today. He was excited to go out for once in what seemed like a year (it was five days) due to the news and the warnings of hybrids on the lose, but only one thing stopped him: he would be third wheeling. 

Chenle yawned again, practically throwing the blanket over his head and tried to manoeuvre his legs over the edge of the bed to stand up. That only landed with a lump of him falling helplessly onto the floor, face first. His cries muffled by the carpet. 

However, he was a man on a mission. A mission to reach his closet and pull out anything presentable and comfy. So, the journey of dragging his whole lower body across the floor to the closet began, the only sound present being the sound of friction.

Suddenly, his door opened with his maid present by the doorway, midway through sentence -

"Chenle! I have your clothes for today and you should probably get out of be-" she stopped. Looked down to see a Uni student, still dressed in his pyjama pants and top while dragging himself across the floor, the trail present in the markings of the wooly carpet.

"Chenle."

"Noona."

"You should get changed. The car leaves for town in a hour."

"I know I know. Can you throw me the clothes- WAIT WHAT A HOUR?!" Chenle scrambled up from the floor, almost falling onto his senior while trying to get all the clothes from her. He then ran past her as quickly as he could, flinging himself into the bathroom and closing the door.

A good fifteen minutes pasted before he walked out with wet-ish hair and clothed with black ripped jeans and a grey pull over hoodie. Walking to his room through the sitting area to get his phone he noticed the TV was on, and it was another news report on the hybrids. He decided it was worth listening too. 

"-and many people are angry at the removal of the reward money. One citizen in Japan said to our reporter, "They tell us these things are dangerous! They told us to hunt them. Now they tell us to leave them and let them prowl freely on our land, ready to attack us? Do they even care about us anymore? The Korean Government should being taking action as people in neighbouring countries are suffering because of their mistake!" The withdrawal of reward money is only present in mainland China, Japan and Taiwan; a decision made by each country's own government. However, the lab from where these animals escaped from, the International Korean Research Lab, is still battling with the Korean Government to remove the huge sum of money available to whom ever catches one of these beasts. 

That is all for now on what can be argued as the biggest scientific scandal our world has seen yet. Thank you and stay safe."

Chenle stood up as soon as the news music started playing from the TV, and made his way back to his room to retrieve his phone. His parents had told him not to talk about political or scandalous matters out in public, but he needed to talk about it to Lucas, especially since him and Jungwoo were planning on returning to Korea next week. 

He just prayed that him, nor his friends, would ever come eye to eye with one of these creatures. 

[|]

It had just passed noon when the door of the coffee shop swung open. Chenle looked up and smiled as soon as he saw his two friends, walking hand in hand towards him. He stood up to hug them as they approached, squealing when they all embraced in a warm hug. 

Lucas was lounging in grey tracksuits and a white t-shirt, while Jungwoo was wearing blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a blue denim jacket.

"Ew, hyung did you really go double denim today?! Lucas, how could you let your boyfriend make such a bad fashion choice," Chenle joked.

"Says you Lele, you look like you just ran here from the gym and sweated so much you're hairs still wet," Jungwoo laughed back. He was a nice person, but he was sometimes as shady as Chenle. The younger did not like being out shaded.

"It's called having a shower, you should try it sometime," Chenle sniffed back, causing Lucas and Jungwoo to laugh in unison, which finally pulled a wide smile from the younger.

"How have you been Lele, life has been rough for us at the moment, with us wanting to go back to Korea and this whole animal thing going on. What about you?" Lucas asked, leaning back on his chair, his eyebrows knitted together in concern for his friend.

"Oh I've been fine, Jeno's the guy I'm really worried about. Like these things are right on his doorstep and he's a curious cat so... I dunno man, I'm just worried," Chenle said.

"Well, Yuta called saying yesterday," Jungwoo pipped up, "Something about him and Sicheng seeing something in the sea when they went to the shore."

"Well???!?!?" Chenle almost screamed, "Tell me!! What did they see."

"Buckle down boy, what I'm gonna tell you is one hefty ass story."

[|]

'Why did my form have to be an albatross.' 

'Shut up you brat people are nearby.'

'You shut up, and even if there are they won't be able to recognise us. We aren't like Taetae or Nana, we are fully human when we want to be.'

'Still, if you talk suspicious people will turn us in. It's not hard for... them... to force us to reveal ourselves.'

'Why would losers like the public wanna turn us in for?'

'Money, the one thing the soul desires most. Something they can possess even though life would be better without it ever existing. Something which they can gamble and bet with. Something to show off when they have nothing else. 

Thats why. Money.'

'Geez I was just asking; I didn't need a life lecture ge' [short for 'brother/older boy' in chinese]

'Well the answer is money, and people will go to extreme lengths to have it. Just remember that.'

The pair fell silent afterwards, waiting for the public bathroom to become empty before they revealed themselves from within the toiletries cupboard. 

'Ugh, I never want to be that close to you ever again.' The younger mutters, forcing a shudder to express his deep 'disgust' at the skin ship experienced in the confined space.

'Hurry up, I'm hungry and I smell food.' The second says after exhaling loudly from sniffing in the air.

'We don't have money though.'

'I have a plan. Seriously if you don't stop looking at yourself in the mirror I will slap you back to Korea.' 

'Never again, I am never going back their again.'

'Well hurry. The fuck. Up.' The elder threatens, pulling open the door and storming out as fast as he can so that his companion runs out like a puppy in order to catch up. 

'Whats the plan boss? We gonna pull a sneaky and steal some cash? Or are we gonna go old school and one of us pretends to die while the other begs for money?' The first one laughs, hopping alongside his friend like nothing was wrong in the world.

'No. YOU,' the elder deadpans while pushing him into the middle of an empty area of sand, 'are going to busk like your life depends on it.' He throws him a hat to prove that he wasn't joking. 

'What. Are you being serious?'

'Yes, well I mean currently your life DOES depend on it. And so does mine. So hurry up and express this annoying energy you have right now through your limbs. Wiggle or waggle, doesn't matter. People will throw their money into that hat if they pity us, or if we act like we need pity.'

'And I'm guessing you want me to act pitiful by dancing like a zombie?'

'No, dancing without music. It's cringe worthy. People will not only pity your embarrassing efforts, but throw you a coin or two to make it stop.'

'Rude.'

'Quickly, while people are still drunk off the sun's heat.'

The younger sighs, embracing himself for what he was about to do. He hadn't danced for what felt like a century. He remembers dance class after school on Wednesday's and Saturday's being the highlight of his week when he was a young boy. However, his bones have forgotten to do anything else except move and shift from human to bird, exterminating any other purpose in order to perfect this one craft.

A craft to satisfy the minds of people who crave the thought of creating new beings. To become a god. 

He closed his eyes and tried to remember what to do. Nothing. He felt like a statue. 

He could feel the eyes of his friend burning through him, full of expectancy and disappointment. 

Finally he opened his eyes again and stared straight at his friend.

'I can't do it. I physically can't. You. You out of all people show know that. Why make me do something I can't do! Am I being such a nuisance that you want to make me realise that I can no longer remember how to do something so simple which I used to love. Huh? Well guess what, I know now. Thanks a lot. Greatly appreciated.' He spills, trying to blink back tears. 

The man he stares at only sighs, looking down before lifting his head back up. He moves closer; keeps walking nearer until they are at an arms distance. 

'What did I say about not wanting to be so close to you?' He sniffles, looking away. 

'You were nine and I was thirteen. I was holding a camera near your piano while you were in front, in the middle of your living room. Do you remember that?'

'Yes'

'Your mum was sitting on the stool, playing a Chinese song while singing the lyrics. Do you remember that?'

'Yes'

'You were dancing. Dancing like you were the music and that the song was made for you. Do you remember your mother's voice? The notes of the piano and the taps of your feet on the floor? Do you remember that?'

The younger was crying now. Why did it have to be so hard. Why was getting money for them so hard. Why was it painful. Why wasn't it physical pain like that of changing. Why did it have to be the pain he felt when he was being torn away from his mother's arms. The pain he felt when pushed into the pack of a van while hearing his mother's cry. The pain he felt when there was silence after a shot. 

The pain he promised himself he would forget.

'Yes.' 

'Then use it. Remember it all and dance again. Forget what I said. You are the music. I believe in you. I've always believed in you.'

He slowly walks away, leaving his crying friend to collect himself and remember. 

The limp man felt like a boy again. He felt more vulnerable than ever before. All because he was remembering.

The heat of the sun felt like the warmth of his mother's hand on his face. The wind blowing against his face reminded him of the summer breeze that surrounded him and his friend when they were young and innocent. But he was no longer innocent. He had changed into something more than he had ever thought to achieve, yet something less than what he wanted to be. 

He felt his space; he relaxed his constantly tight muscles and raised his head high. He breathed in and ran the sound of music and love like a song on repeat through his mind.

He breathed out, and begun to dance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowee who thought it would get this angsty,,,,
> 
> well thats sad character development for u
> 
> names of these two young men will all be revealed soon :D!
> 
> hope you enjoyed it and I will see y'allllllll later!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! how are you all doing? i hope everyone is doing well rn and that i send all my vibes to those who have been affected by covid! 
> 
> i wish everyone well and that you all stay safe. it is important that we stick together to defeat the virus, meaning stay at home unless there is an emergency!  
i know its a bit sucky to stay at home all day, especially if you are a very outdoorsy person like me, but you can finally binge watch all those shows and read ff lol ;)  
ik many ppl are tired of hearing corona this, corona that but its important we all stick to the rules so it passes over quicker! 
> 
> so with that aside lets jump right in and i hope you enjoy the fic! 
> 
> (also im vvv sorry for my absence ive just been busy; but since i got time on my hands i plan to update more frequently :P! )

'You know, its quite rude to leave me hanging for more than 10 minutes hyung,' Chenle huffed, leaning back onto his chair while watching Jungwoo sip on his hot chocolate happily, 'Like just telllll me!'

'No no Lele, be patient. I'm waiting for Lucas,' Jungwoo smiled, crinkling his eyes in a way that makes everyone's heart swoon. Even Chenle's, and he couldn't argue against that.

It had been almost 5 minutes since Lucas went to the bathroom and 30 minutes since they arrived at the coffee shop. The couples excuse of not telling him was to make sure there was no one around to eavesdrop on their conversation, but they were sitting in the corner tucked behind the wall anyway.

Basically, Chenle was getting bored.

Suddenly the scrape of a chair against hardwood was heard, and a grunt as Lucas sat on the chair leaning back immediately, mirroring Chenle's position. 

'FINALLY! What were you even doing in there?! Actually I don't want to know just hurry up with the story!' 

Lucas huffed and nudged his boyfriend, signally him to start the story first. 

'Well Lele, we've been putting it off because its quite, um. How to say this. Uh. Tragic? Yeah probably the best word.' Jungwoo said sheepishly.

'Tragic? How so.'

'Well you know Yuta had this junior who he was friends with. They were neighbours and they always had like, barbecues together. You know, like the little boy who gave Yuta's family a house warming gift when he first came to Korea way way back?'

'Nah that story don't sound familiar. You remember the weirdest details hyung,' Chenle chuckled.

'Fine. The boy that went missing when Yuta was 18. Oh my god Chenle, how do you not know?! Park Jisung! The boy that disappeared when he was only 10 years old?!'

Chenle blinked. Finally after what seemed like eternity Chenle finally spoke again, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

'Oh PARK JISUNG?!' he shrieked.

'SHH! No screaming here okay dude,' Lucas whispered, fanning his hands towards Chenle in an effort to emphasise his words.

'Yeah, THAT Park Jisung. The authorities didn't know he was missing until his parents finally realised that he hadn't come back from the school trip he had attended. His parents were always distant, so when they realised around 42 hours too late that their son was missing; Jisung had just. Vanished.

The only camera footage there was of him before no one ever saw him again was the CCTV cameras which filmed him getting on the school bus to go back to school. Therefore the police thought that he must have disappeared when walking home. Except, his friends had informed that Jisung stated that he didn't want to go home, and wanted to go to woods for a walk instead. Bear in mind he was only 10, so his teachers thought it was suspicious; but they didn't do anything about it. 

So the first thing police did was search the forest,' Jungwoo paused, looking around to see if anyone else was listening.

Chenle beamed, 'So did they find anything?'

'Yeah they did. They found his school backpack, shreds of fabric supposedly from his uniform and his glasses. There were also marks of an animal near the evidence and blood which forensics say was Jisung's. Police called off the case and announced that it was an accident and that he was killed by a wild animal and eaten.'

'Really? A wild animal which would have eaten a boy? In some woods near a school?' Chenle scoffed. 

'Thats what Yuta thought too and didn't believe it. He tracked the area and found that there were no animals big enough which matched the size of the paw prints which lived in the woods. He was always confused. But now he figures that this 'iKRL-H' thing has been going on way longer than anyone thinks.'

'Sooo, you're telling me that Yuta told you that he believes that a hybrid was sent by the iKRL to kidnap a little boy for another experiment?'

'Yeah basically.'

'Okay uh cool. So whats this thing that him and Sicheng gege saw by the seaside. Whats Park Jisung's story got anything to do with it?'

Jungwoo glanced and Lucas who was gnawing at his lip, bumping his shoulder to get his attention. 'Your turn babe.'

'Oh right.' Lucas looked up startled. He drew out a long ragged sigh, his leg bouncing beneath the table due to nerves. 

'Basically long story short, Yuta thought he saw Jisung by the shores. When him and Sicheng went to the sea. We told him that it was impossible, and that he needed to stop trying to find a dead boy. Oh man we all feel so bad to be honest. Its just we were all so skeptical because its been 8 years and he would have changed so much appearance wise; so we thought that there would be no way Yuta would be able to recognise him. Plus, Sicheng said they only caught a side profile before he ran away because he saw someone looking at him.'

'Well then why aren't you skeptical anymore?' Chenle prodded. 

'Because, well. See for yourself.' Lucas said before pulling out his phone and swiping a few times. He turned it around and showed Chenle a photo. 

'This was him before he disappeared,' Lucas explained, 'And this-

is what Yuta captured on the beach. Not the best quality but he had to zoom in.'

Chenle grabbed the phone and switched quickly between the photos, humming as he evaluated the pictures. 

'Why does he have orange hair, surely someone who has been held hostage would have like, normal hair?' 

'I don't know man this is all just speculation, like we don't even know if this guy IS Park jisung. But you gotta admit he looks freakishly similar, and it would be more weird if it wasn't the same person.'

'I mean yeah they do look similar. Like the eyes are similar and the noses are similar considering he has to have grown for 8 years. Not going to lie though, he's pretty fucking cute.'

'Chenle! This is serious stop checking this dude out,' Lucas exclaimed, trying to hold back his laughter from Chenle's comment.

'I'm just saying, that if this is indeed THE Park Jisung then he's cute! Anyway what can Yuta do if it is. You said he ran way right, well if he is a hybrid or something along those lines he could have ran all the way to the other side of Korea by now. I doubt he would be able to find him.'

'Well lets hope he doesn't, because if he does than we would be in a very sticky situation.'

[I]

The wind whistled lowly as it swept through the bushes surrounding Jeno. The rustling of dead leaves dancing around his feet with each step he took. He smiled and looked around him, glancing at all the trees he had never seen before and taking a mental note of what this part of the woods looked like. 

Jeno was adventurous. He always was. 

So when he was struck with immense boredom, he set out to explore somewhere he had never been before. 'Theres that place beyond the fields behind my park' he thought, 'the place with all the trees.' It sounded like a good idea, a fantastic idea as it wasn't too far from his house and if his parents or brother asked where he was going he could just say, 'the park,' without carrying the guilt of lying. 

Yes, an absolutely amazing plan. Thats what he thought while he walked the 15 minute journey from his doorstep to the opening of the mass packet of trees, that what he still thought when he skipped weaved through the first few trees. Thats what he thought until he saw the 'KEEP OUT' sign nailed carelessly on one of the bigger trees. 

It looked old, too old for Jeno's liking, so he kept walking. There couldn't be anything too dangerous around here could there?

KEEP OUT! 

Another sign nailed onto another trunk. 'Another one?' Jeno wondered, pausing in his tracks to look at the sign more closely. This was as equally old as the other, the paint around the edged starting to peel and the wooden board underneath starting to mould, noticing how the letters were also starting to fade. Jeno chuckled; whatever the reason people wanted to keep out must be long gone. 

So thats how he finds himself walking aimlessly through the woods, following a faint path heading straight the whole way, no turns and no dead ends. He loved it. Sometimes he would see something he had never seen before, maybe a mushroom or a flower that looked interesting, or a rabbit which looked to cute for Jeno to just walk by, even if they would always run away before he got too close.

The whole walk was silent, other than the occasional bird song or shuffle of leaves when the wind blew. He walked through until he heard something he hadn't heard since he left his house.

Cars. Roads and tarmac.

Jeno looked up and squinted, adjusting his glasses which he hadn't noticed was balancing on the very edge of his nose bridge until now. He gasped, amazed by the sight in front of him. He had reached one of the main roads leading into Incheon. 

'No way,' Jeno muttered to himself, 'I haven't walked this far?!' He edged closer, until he as only a hundred metres or so from the very edge of the tree line bordering the roads. He sighed, awakening to the thought that if he had indeed walked this far he would need to hurry back home quite soon to make it in time for dinner. To clarify he looked at his watch laying on his wrist lazily and groaned.

17:43

He turned around and started running back the way he came, running and hoping over twigs he had noted before and skipped over various rocks in an effort to have fun. It was quite joyous, until 2 minutes of his jog back home his foot caught something and he fell, quite hard, face first onto the forest floor. 

Jeno lay there quite still for a while, until his raised his arms either side of his to huff and spit out all the dirt and foliage that had collected on the sides of his mouth. He tugged on his foot hoping to just stand up and check what he tripped over, until he felt resistance. He craned his neck slowly behind him as if he was in a horror movie expecting to find a hand or something horrible, only to be met with a bag. 

A normal rucksack. What he also noted was that is was new; no mould growing on it and no signs that an animal had tried to chew on it or tear it apart. It was too new and 'recent' for it to be in an old forest with decade old 'KEEP OUT' signs. 

Jeno manoeuvred himself into a sitting position to reach for the bag. He pulled it towards him and looked at the words neatly printed over the front pocket.

'I LOVE YEONCHEON!' 

Weird. Why was their a tourist backpack from Yeoncheon doing in the woods out skirting Incheon? Jeno reached his hand towards the zip, fiddling with the rubber tag with his fingers before finally pulling on it, hearing the scrapping of the metal echo a bit too loudly through the quiet area. What was even weirder was that Jeno felt like he was being watched. 

The back opened and Jeno looked inside. He reached his hand in and drew out what he grasped first. 

A crumpled hat, large enough to cover the whole head of anyone. Again, he reached in and drew out what he felt. Repeating until he felt nothing else, even peering inside the bag to see that all of its content was removed. 

Gloves, wrappers of food, empty water bottles, two more caps, and what looked like an ID card of some sorts. 

Well, a professional looking ID card shiny with those protective films. There was no company label, just the name of the owner, a 4 digit number and a barcode. Strange. 

Jeno was lost in a trance, trying to piece all the items together only to find himself looking at his watch again subconsciously.

'OH SHIT!' he exclaimed as he shoved everything back into the bag as quickly as possible before scrambling up, doing up the zip as he ran. As he ran from the spot he didn't look back, didn't check to see if he left anything as why would he? The stuff wasn't his and if he had left anything he could always come back whenever.

So he just kept running, back up the path and back towards the KEEP OUT signs.

Not noticing how behind the bush behind the bag there was a clearing, scratches embedded into the dirt carpet. 

And not noticing that a tiny squirrel had been perching on a branch right above him, watching his every move. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay pls dont hate me i know its short, but we now know about little jisungie ;)
> 
> next chapter we get a sneak peak at whats happening at the lab and how taeyong and jaemin r doing cause we gotta check in on our babies >.< 
> 
> thanks again for reading and if you're enjoying it so far pls leave a kudos its v encouraging! love y'all <3


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello how are you all? i want to make a mini announcement about the possibility of me starting a twitter AU; if you dont give one then scroll down and start the chapter!
> 
> oh you stayed thanks for being interested hehe! im thinking of doing a chat based fic, lighthearted and just for fun, and only around 15% angst cause whats a fic without some tears :P  
if you are remotely interested go give my twitter a follow
> 
> [@beolbeulchii](https://twitter.com/beolbeulchii)
> 
> and ill see you around :D
> 
> thanks for listening, and i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Strong glass and hard restrictions. 

His forearms and hands bound to the arm rest, fingers curling at the edge of the wood, gripping so tightly his knuckles were pure white like the walls around him. 

His head hung down, yet eyes open staring right at his lap where his trousers which ripped and covered in blood. 

'You did well to find them CH-1, but you let them escape. Don't think we will take this lightly,' the man, or scientist as he hears them call themselves, spoke deep into the telephone, his voice bouncing off the walls through speakers in the white washed room. 

He didn't repsond. 

The scientist on the opposite side of the wall banged on the glass hard, creating mellow thuds which passed through his ears.

He ignored them.

'CH-1, respond to me I am talking to you,' the scientist ordered. Still no movement from the man strapped to the chair, 'Fine, have it your way.' 

The scientist put down the telephone gently, slowly lowering his hands to a dial right next to him. He turned it and drew a satisfied smile when he heard the muffled scream from the man within the room. He turned the dial anticlockwise after a few moments, releasing it to pick up the telephone again.

'Will you answer me now CH-1? Hmm?' 

With a hoarse croak the man spoke. 'My name. Is Yangyang. Not CH-1.' He raised his head a little to look straight at the scientist on the opposite sides face, hatred burning through the glass.

'No, your label is CH-1. And you will do well to remember it and respond to it. Do you really think you deserve a name? What, Yangyang? Pah, you're a monster. Just look at your clothes, covered in the blood of your own kind. The blood of your 'friends',' the man mocked, 'the blood of the people you let escape!' 

'If you hate me so much why did you make me. You made this Frankenstein, this freak show. All of us, you created us,' Yangyang spat out, eyes growing wider with every word. 

'WE made you to do what WE say. We made you to be strong and to be fit. You, of all of them should be the strongest. YOU were the first one like this, a changer. So I'll ask you again, why did you let them escape?!' 

Once again Yangyang lowered his head, this time closing his eyes, waiting for the shock of electricity to run through his veins once more. Only, it never came.

He looked up after 10 minutes or so, not to be met with the cruel face of the other scientist, but the gentle eyes of his favourite person here.

Well, favourite human here. 

The man waved through the glass, causing Yangyang to smirk at the drastic difference between this man and the one before. 

'Hello Yangyang,' the man started, 'its good to see you. I heard about the incident while I was in a meeting with head of security; so I instructed Dr Woo just then to get some information out of you. I'm sorry that you had to endure that, but it seems that you said nothing.'

'Why would I say anything to him?' 

'Because he held the cards Yangyang. The people here will always hold the cards.'

'Even you doc? Would you hold the cards against us?' 

'I don't know. You see there are good cards, and there are bad cards. People like Dr Woo only want the ones which give him the power over you. I try and remind them, as the head of this department, that the goods cards are the only ones worth carrying on for.'

'Why aren't there more people like you doc?' 

'Because why would there be,' he breezed over quickly, 'Anyway Yangyang I have to talk to you about something and I don't have much time. The others are waiting outside by my instructions but we still need to be quick. 

I went to talk to the head of department, and he showed me all the CCTV footage of that night. Well, all the footage they could obtain after you all smashed the cameras. Quite impressive actually, how long had you all been eyeing and trying to find every camera on the facility?'

'Quite a while.'

'Well you missed one, unfortunately.' 

Yangyang's head shot up, 'What?! Which one?!' 

'The one disguised on the receptionist desk to the right, facing towards the main entrance. It recorded everything, the fight and most of you running. We assume you all knew a route out through the woods as you had all planned something beforehand. Well back to running, when I say most Yangyang, I mean everyone except for you and Hendery.

What were you thinking staying here? You were right at the front, yet you both pulled back and ran in the opposite direction.' 

Yangyang thought carefully before he answered. He knew Dr Lee was a kind man, yet he was still one of them, and Yangyang had learnt to be very careful around them. The doctor was here to do what he needed to do, get answers; and Yangyang was not willing to give them away so easily. 

'I don't know doc, you tell me. Why did I stay? You guys always have the answers don't you?' he replied attentively, watching the doctor while planning his next words.

'Yangyang, stop playing games,' the doctor spoke.

'I'm not playing any game doc, I'm just saying that you guys should already know. You're the smart ones, the ones who see all and know all that goes on here.'

'Just tell me what you're trying to get across Yangyang,' the doctor pressed.

'I'm saying,' he paused, glancing at the door on the other side where he could see other people starting to look through and wonder why their head of department was taking so long. He leaned forward, lifting the chair's two back legs from the floor and whispered, 'Figure it out.'

'Noble as you are being right now for not telling us and protecting whatever scheme your gang has planned, it is equally stupid. You do realise that everyone will use you, even when you're down to your last stretch to find the real answers and to make sure you find the other subjects,' he said lowly into the telephone.

Yangyang hummed, smiling a little as he spoke, 'Even you doc?' 

The man stilled, 'What do you mean?'

'Are you going to use Hendery and I to do your dirty work?'

The doctor paused, mouth hanging open ever so slightly, eyes softening at the boy until they froze over, hardening before muttering, 'Yes, even me. This is still my job and my duty to this organisation.' 

Yangyang's smile dropped, his grip on the armrest loosening as he leaned back on the chair, replaying the words in his head. 

Maybe Dr Lee wasn't as forgiving as he seemed after all.

[I]

'Tae,' pant, 'Tae. Taeyong hyung,' another pant, 'Slow! Down!' 

The hill was steep and the gusts of wind charged themselves violently towards Jaemin, all while the small cat hybrid was pushing against it, trying his best to keep up with his companion. 

'You can do it Jaemin, come on you can do thi- OH NO JAEMIN!'

'HYUNG!' 

At that exactly moment the strongest wave of wind caught Jaemin when he least expected it, knocking him down onto his back. Taeyong, being the loving and caring hyung he is, rushed down as quickly as he could, being careful not to fall himself. 

He helped pull Jaemin up from the ground, however while in doing so caused Jaemin's hat to fall off and start tumbling down the hill, occasionally floating up through the air as it rode the gusts of air.

'Fuck! Okay um Jaemin take my cap and seal it round tightly around ur head okay, make sure this doesn't fall off either,' Taeyong said calmly, already pulling off his scarf and trying to wrap it around his own fox ears.

'Oh hyung I'm sorry I keep messing up,' Jaemin mumbled sadly, looking down the hill where the hat had still not stopped drifting, 'Hyung keep your hat its yours, I'll just use the scarf.'

'No Jaem, you take the hat it's better coverage.'

'But your ears are bigger.'

'Yes but you're my junior and I can't put you in lesser danger than me.'

'But-,'

'Na Jaemin,' Taeyong said sternly, 'Put on the hat.'

Reluctantly, Jaemin pulled the cap over his ears and pulled his arms behind his head to tighten the strap with his hands. He looked at his hyung, who had made the scarf look effortlessly stylish, covering his ears just enough to hide them yet not drastic enough to make it seem out of the ordinary. 

Jaemin chuckled lightly, causing Taeyong to look at him suspiciously.

'What, does it look that bad?' he sighed, bringing his hands up to adjust it slightly. 

Jaemin caught his wrist and said clearly, 'No hyung, it looks great! You make everything look cool,' he replied with a smile. 

'You're such a sweet talker Jaemin I know I look weird,' Taeyong laughed lightly, stroking Jaemin's cheek over his mask, 'We gotta keep moving. Hopefully reach a hostel or something like that by night. I have no idea were we are and my tail I think is starting to cramp from under these jeans. Plan is to follow that main road going into that city okay, there should be a nice small place we can stay the night near the outskirts. We don't want to go to far in, only getting some supplies in the morning. Agreed?'

'Agreed hyung!' Jaemin said brightly, even though his tail too was so numb even his legs were starting to wobble again. 

It was dusk when the pair walked up to the counter of the small guest house, the lady at the counter smiling at them as she saw them approach, placing her cup of hot tea by the computer beside her. Ever so gently Taeyong held back his hand, poking Jaemin in the stomach as a signal for him to stay behind him. And to leave the talking to his hyung of course.

'Hello welcome to our guest house! How may I help you?' the lady asked gently, looking at the two men in front of her softly, with no hint of suspicion etched in her gaze. 'We must look relatively normal then,' Jaemin laughed inwardly to himself.

'Yes! I was wondering if you had any rooms spare right now. We only plan on staying for one night,' Taeyong spoke confidently, grinning a little after he spoke his words.

'Of course! We have one room free, two beds on the first floor right up those stairs. I'm afraid we can only take cash right now as our card machine seems to stopped working. I hope this isn't too much of a problem.'

Taeyong paused, completely forgetting that they would have to pay for the stay.

'Oh right, I only have a card on me right now? Is there a cash machine near by?' He replied after a moments pause.

'Yes theres one right down the street outside the small local bank we have. I can easily reserve your room if you need to take out cash sir.'

'I'm sorry but can I do that in the morning? You see my companion and I are extremely tired, we have walked all day today and we just want to rest as soon as possible,' Taeyong pleaded, looking straight into the eyes of the woman.

'I am sorry sir but I can only accept payment before the stay. You see its my first week here and I want to stick to the rules,' the woman replied.

'Please noona-ssi I beg of you,' He turned towards the boy behind him before speaking again, 'This is my little brother and his name is Nana, he is so tired from our journey that he can barely stand right now,' Taeyong flashed his eyes as a signal towards Jaemin, who understood and started shaking his legs lightly too. 

'Yes, please noona. My hyung and I have been trekking dawn till dusk,' he said bleakly, adding a tired sniffle at the end for good measure. 

The lady looked between the two boys standing in front of her once again, her state obviously torn between mild panic and great conflict. They did indeed look very worn out, so she decided to take pity on them.

'Oh okay okay, I'll try get the machine working or you can collect cash in the morning.' She looked down with a defeated sigh and waved her hand towards the stairs, signalling them to go up and find the room open before handing them the key to their room.

'Oh my god hyung you are actually amazing!' Jaemin squealed as soon as he face planted into the bed, the smell of crisp, clean sheets filling his senses, luring him into a state of early slumber. The door closed with a click before Taeyong repeated Jaemin's action, flying down onto the bed.

'Thank you Jaemin-ah. Though I do think your last little bit of acting down there pushed her into letting us have this,' Taeyong mumbled.

'But hyung,' Jaemin started, 'Now I feel bad because she's done something so nice to us and we won't even be able to pay. We don't have a card.' 

'I know Jaemin. I think the best we can do is to leave as soon as we can. Start sleeping now and hopefully wake up before sunrise. These window's look big enough to sneak out off and the bushed by the entrance are a soft enough landing.' 

'Yah hyung you are indeed a sly fox,' Jaemin hummed. He knew that Taeyong felt nothing but guilt, but he also knew that all this was from their survival instinct. They needed to do this if they were going to survive. 

'And you are a cute cat,' Taeyong laughed gently. 'We should sleep. I'll wake you went we should leave.' 

'Okay hyung, night,' Jaemin muttered, sure that sleep would come easily as his limbs were tired and his eyes heavy. Not soon after, Taeyong heard his companion breathing gently, his chest rising slowly as he lay asleep.

'I'll get you out of this mess Jaemin-ah. We'll find the others and we will all be safe. I promise,' he noted before he sat in the armchair and turned his head to watch the clock on the wall tick away. 

[|]

'I think that went pretty darn good if you ask me,' the boy said smiling. He hand clutching the caps front, careful not to let any money pour out while using his other hand to wipe away any remaining tears.

'Told you. You still have the TNT spirit in you,' the other man laughed, patting the grass next to him, wiping away any sand granules which would have been blown over by the wind. 

'Stop hyung. The name TNT makes me cringe,' he whines, sitting down next to his hyung. He handed over the hat to him and watched as the elder spilled the content into his lap and started to count the coins and bills. 

'Okay sorry. You did do well Ten-ah, like look at this! This money should get us food and some necessities!' He smiled, looking Ten in the eye.

'Thanks Kun hyung. Without you I wouldn't have been able to do it, like, at all. I just, I don't know hyung. I never thought I would be able to physically do it again. As soon as I was thrown into that cell, all my hopes of doing what I wanted to do got thrown out my brain.' Kun stopped counting and instead turned to face Ten, his face calm and ready to listen to whatever the other was going to say.

'I think I just gave up too early. This whole time its been you who's pushed me, and if I'm honest I don't know why you stuck with me. I had no ambition in me, yet you were, and still are, so optimistic and look where it has taken us. Without you I wouldn't be here, I would probably still be in that fucking white walled cell. I can be me again, and you just showed me that I can still be what I always wanted to be hyung. Even though we will always need to keep a low profile and people are going to hunt us, and that I will always be a subject,' he looked down sadly at his wrists to be greeted with the tattoo of CH-4 written in printed black, 'I can still be a person.

So I want to say thank you hyung, for not giving up on me. For taking care of me, Hendery, Yangyang and just everyone back there. Thank you so much,' he looked up to see Kun staring at him with the happiest smile he had ever seen from that man before and before Ten knew it, he was being pulled into a tight hug by the elder.

'Thank you for saying that, and I will never give up on any of you. Ever,' he whispered in the younger's ear. They parted and looked at each other before they returned to the task of counting, the air silent yet filled with momentary happiness and content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoooooo this chapter was just laying down more foundations to build up the story :P  
from here onwards stuff starts to go downnn,,, will jeno encounter taeil next chap? i dunno ;)
> 
> also if y'all have any questions on anything pls cc me!  
[curiouscat/beolbeulchii](https://curiouscat.me/beolbeulchii)


End file.
